tttefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Victory93
Re:Could I please be a mod? Yes, I suppose you can be. That is, if I can get bureaucrat powers here. I've already put in a request for bureaucrat powers here (there is no one here to give me the power). Once I have the power, top of my list will be to give Thomasfan and yourself adminship. ZEM talk to me! 04:56, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Congrats! You have recived adminship, and so have I!Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:05, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :Your welcome.Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:07, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Hey Victory93 congrats on becomeing an admin you can check out my user page any time, just don't let this power go to your head.Mays 13:42, 8 August 2009 (UTC) talk Hey Victory93 If you ever need any help on fanfics just let me know.Mays 17:31, 20 August 2009 (UTC) hey victory what i mean is fan fics of both the sister show and Thomas and friends.Mays 11:47, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Why remove I didn't think they were necessary. I mean, everyone knows what kind of engine they are. And if they don't its all said on the character's page. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:11, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Tomy hey Victory93 you know that Tomy Thomas all aboard set well it is from 1992, an this is a strange thing I was Born on September 4, 1992 so try to figure out how i got this set, and it was not from Ebay.Mays 11:59, December 8, 2009 (UTC) BIG NEWS! I will be making Wooden Railway models of some of the Thomas users here. I will plan to get everyone done, but I have already figured the models of some. The users I am doing so far: Jacobmystic (me), BoCo, Bulldog180, Diesel 10 Fan, Golderbear, NOM, Petersamfan14, S.C.Ruffeyfan, Thomasfan & ZEM. If you want one come & talk to me on my talk page. RE Tomy hey Victory93 to answer your question I got it at a train shop this year. When I saw the set I knew I had to have it. Hopes this helps.:D.Mays 03:00, December 26, 2009 (UTC) New Answers Site The Thomas the Tank Engine Answers site launched today. All Thomas-related questions from Wikianswers are being moved there. If you have enabled the Wikianswers widget, you'll now see questions about TTTE taken from this new site instead of from the Central Wikianswers site. If you would like to customize the widget, you can edit the text at MediaWiki:Answers widget user note. You'll find more help with the widget at . If you'd like to be involved and join the admin team at Thomas Answers, please let me know on my talk page there. Angela (talk) 04:55, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Rule Hello, when uploading an image can you please try and stick to the image rules? Thanks, SteamTeam 10:40, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Cross-promoting It wasn't meant to, but, since you're also on SiF and you're the admin of the TUGS Wikia, I suggest that you be the one to ask Ryan. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:30, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Fellow Admins... ...there is an new Wikia feature available http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Sarah_Manley/Introducing_Wikia_Labs. I was wondering, would you all like to among the first to test it? If we all agree, I will request this feature for this wiki. :) ZEM talk to me! 02:27, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :P.S. Would you like me to ask for Wikia to enable it on the TUGS Wiki as well, seeing as you and I are both admins there? ZEM talk to me! 02:27, February 25, 2011 (UTC) ::OK, I've now requested it. I'll let you know when it has been activated. :) ZEM talk to me! 19:10, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sodor island Forum problem I can't do anything, but, if you're on YouTube, send a PM to this user. He'll be able to help. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:09, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Changing profile name Hi, Thomasfan referred me to you when I asked how to change your profile name. How do I do that? A Season 5 Fan 03:36, April 10, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks! A Season 5 Fan 11:07, April 14, 2011 (UTC) WWII Film Last I checked, we don't have an article for the upcoming film. I've not had the chance to discuss this with the other admins, but I think that we should've had one all along. Now, with the newly-released poster, I really think we should have an article. Does anyone else agree? And what should we name it if we create it? ZEM talk to me! 01:10, June 9, 2011 (UTC)